The invention relates to a retaining element on a carousel conveyor with several outlets, for selectively retaining conveyed containers. It also relates to a carousel conveyor with a plurality of such retaining elements, as well as a bottle inspection apparatus with such a carousel conveyor.
DE-OS 3838007 discloses a sorting star-wheel for container handling machines. The individual containers are held in the pockets of the sorting star-wheel or carousel by pivoting locks which execute a pivoting movement in a plane parallel with the axis of the carousel. With this known method of holding the containers in the carousel, when a change of bottle size occurs, say from 1.5 liter to 0.5 liter, the entire carousel, with many parts, has to be exchanged. Also there is a possibility of the container surfaces becoming scratched or otherwise damaged by the pivoting locks.